People that play in games using tangible projectiles or sports which require striking a ball with a bat, club, or racquet, sometimes suffer bodily injuries from not being prepared for the activity. Sports players are encouraged to warm up with stretching exercises prior to participating in a game or practice. Players often attach a counterweight to a bat or club or use a weighted device to stretch the muscles and condition the joints in preparation for the activity. Some weighted devices are difficult or awkward to use, while the addition of a removable weight to a striking device is inconvenient and could potentially impose safety issues if not attached properly. I invented this weighted stretching and strengthening device to provide a safe, easy way for people to condition their upper body for exercise and sports. This invention can be defined under U.S. patent classifications 472 and 473.